This Could Be The End Of Everything
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine get drunk at Puck's, Finn must go out and find them in the middle of a snowstorm. But have Kurt and Blaine passed out in the snow? Drunk!Kurt and Blaine. Heavy KLAINE. Rated M for dryhumping and SLASH/SMUT in ch2. Some angst in ch1.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a promt from Twitter's iplusc who gave me ideas for a Klaine smut that involves Drunk!Klaine and snow. This happened! The actual smut though will be in the second chapter! Takes place the following Winter after the kiss.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Carole and Burt told their sons to take care of other each other this weekend while they were away, Finn had never imagined that he would <em>actually<em> have to take care of Kurt! Kurt didn't either until he and Blaine came stumbling down the street, drunk beyond their wildest imaginations.

It all started the night Burt and Carole left to visit her aunt's house the weekend after Christmas leaving Finn and Kurt home alone for a few days. Not an hour after they left did Finn and Kurt's phone ring with a text from Puck telling them that he was having an after New Year's bash with all the liquor left over from his, Mike's, and Rachel's New Years parties.

"No," Kurt said firmly when Finn looked at him after reading the text.

"What? Why not?" he asked. He fell on his knees and tugged at Kurt's hand. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" he babbled.

"No! Carole and Dad said to stay out of trouble and the last thing I want to do is drag your drunk ass h-" Kurt's phone vibrated again and he trailed off, looking at the text.

**Pukerman: You can bring Blaine...**

Kurt jumped off from the couch, already tapping out an invite to Blaine. "Okay we can go," he called to Finn as he ran to his room.

* * *

><p>"I wish Puck had told us earlier though. I didn't have any time to plan out an outfit and my hair looks like crap. He never-"<p>

"Kurt, you look beautiful," Blaine interrupted his boyfriend, entwining their hands.

Finn smirked a bit, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he glanced in the rear-view mirror at them. Kurt was beaming, little hearts seeming to form in his eyes. They were just too cute sometimes.

"Okay, knock it off you two," Finn joked, earning the middle finger from his step brother. "Save it for an empty room in Puckerman's house."

"Shut up Finn. You know that Blaine and I aren't having sex yet," Kurt said off-handedly.

"Yet?" Blaine repeated, interested.

Kurt smirked micheviously while Finn sang, "Lalalalalalalalalala."

"Oh, by the way, do you guys want a designated driver?" Blaine asked, making small circles with his thumb on Kurt's hand, reluctantly changing the subject. "Me getting drunk didn't go over so well last time," he continued, glancing at an unamused Kurt.

Finn laughed a bit. "No, it's okay, you guys have fun. I really don't like alcohol all that much so you two get plastered and don't worry about anything."

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said. "Though we didn't really need to drive to Noah's house, I mean he lives like 30 blocks away."

"Yeah, but it's cold out an there's a lot of snow and ice so might as well travel in style."

Blaine shrugged. "Still, I don't really plan on getting drunk tonight."

* * *

><p>"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" the entirety of the Glee club chanted as Blaine tipped a nearly-empty bottle of vodka into the mouth of Kurt Hummel who had his head tipped back, dribbles of alcohol sliding down his neck.<p>

In a matter of 2 minutes the entire thick-glassed bottle had been drained into the body of Kurt who screamed when he pushed the empty container away, then smashed his lips against his boyfriend's. "Hummels for the win!" Kurt hollered before entertaining his boyfriend again.

Catcalls began when Blaine wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist and they fell onto the couch, Kurt straddling. Puck wordlessly handed Kurt a half full bottle of Arbor Mist which he pressed against his boyfriend's lips until he had to drink.

Blaine finished in one breath then slapped the bottle out of Kurt's hand to overpower him, making the slighter boy's legs stick up in the air as Blaine crashed on top of him, Kurt's lower back curved up at an extreme angle and the kisses full of teeth and too much tongue.

"Okay you guys, I think you've had enough," Finn said trying to pry the boys away from each other. Mainly he was worried about Kurt's back, but then remembered that he was a Cheerio for a while so he had to be pretty flexible.

"Finn, don't be such a cock block!" Kurt slurred, prying Finn's hand off his wrist. He attacked Blaine's mouth, grinding his hips into him as he did so. Blaine groaned loudly and pulled him even closer, hands pressing against Kurt's ass to get him even closer.

They moved together, slowly grinding which only created a louder response from Blaine and a stream of cursing from Kurt. Kurt put his leg between Blaine's leg.

"Guys! You have to-"

"Finn!" Santana shrieked out of the blue, glassy eyes fixed on him. "You. Me. Seven minutes," she purred drunkenly. Finn looked down at the bottle that was pointing at him.

"But Santana, we-"

She dragged him into the nearest closet, the door locked by a giggling Brittany.

"Good, now that the cock block is gone, we can..." Kurt purred loudly to Blaine, mimicking Santana's tone, rolling his hips up to convey his desire. Blaine responded by thrusting his hips unrelentingly between Kurt's legs which were wrapped around his waist as if they weren't clothed. Both were breathing heavily, getting off from the friction and the pressure.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm so fucking hard! I'm going to come all over-"

"Kurt!" Mercedes squeaked, eyes as big as saucers. "Kurt, I've never heard you talk like that!"

"Yeah, well I'm never this close to jizzing around you!" he snapped, digging his fingers into Blaine's shoulder, seconds away from his climax. That familiar heat was coiled insanely tight in the pit of his stomach and he just needed something, just a little bit more of _something_!

All the girls exchanged glances and froze; a beer bottle tipped halfway towards Rachel's mouth spilled out down her shirt, but she barely took notice. The two boys on the couch were clearly close to their orgasms and things were about to get even more awkward if they didn't do something to stop them.

"Harder! Fuck, fuck, fuck, " Kurt chanted, back arching up into his boyfriend.

"Don't you dare!" Mike finally said, jumping forward and yanking Blaine away from Kurt.

"Fuck Mike! Never bother a man who's a second away from cumming!" Kurt yelled, groping at the air.

"Mike! Seriously!" Blaine echoed, struggling, but he was too drunk to really fight the mostly-sober dancer.

"Blaine. Kurt. You're drunk," he said slowly.

"And you're a cock block!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt! Stop with that word! S'weird!" Mercedes scolded before hiccuping and taking another swig of her Goldschläger.

At that moment Rachel threw up all over Puck's couch. Quinn ran over and held her hair while Mercedes lunged at a bucket and put it under Rachel's face.

Puck sighed, putting down his shot and Sam automatically started looking in the unoccupied closets for towels, stumbling as he did so.

"Forget this, Blaine. We're obviously not allowed to show our love here," Kurt said dramatically and quite nasally.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm still so hard for you," he rumbled, licking the shell of Kurt's ear. He took a moment to attack Kurt's neck and leave a dark hickey making the thinner boy groan into his own ear.

"We can drive back home," Kurt purred, voice husky.

"We're drunk, that would be irresponsible," Blaine responded with a sideways grin. "But like Finn said, we could always walk home."

Kurt laced their fingers together, grabbed their coats and led Blaine outside just as the storm began to pick up.

* * *

><p>"And I don't even think she's bisexual!" Santana moaned in her corner of the closet. "I mean, first she wouldn't leave Artie for me after I told her I loved her and-and," Santana broke down into hysterical tears.<br>"Um, there-there," Finn said awkwardly for the umpteenth time. He had no idea what she had been rattling on about for what seemed like forever and forgot that Santana was an over-emotional drunk. And good lord was she drunk.

"I waaaant Briiiittannyyy!" she sobbed, curling in on herself, mascara streaming down her face.

Finn tried to scoot even farther from her, but he was already flat against the wall. He banged on the door again hoping someone would finally open and unlock it. After Rachel threw up, everyone had pretty much forgotten that he and Santana were locked in the closet, so "Seven-Minutes-In-Heaven" had quickly turned into "Close-to-20-Minutes-In-Utter-_Hell_."

"I think I have some extra clothes in here," Puck called behind himself as he opened the door. "Oh, hey Finn. What's up?"

Finn jumped out of the closet and onto the closet, breathing heavily from his sudden burst of adrenaline. He jumped up again though when he remembered that he was sitting where Blaine and Kurt had publicly hooked-up. Or did they? He was pushed into the closet before he knew how it ended up.

Speaking of which, where was Kurt?

"Oh sooo many closet jokes I could make right now," Lauren commented from her armchair.

"Where'd did Kurt and Blaine go? Or do I want to know?" Finn asked warily, refusing to acknowledge that comment.

Tina raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Hm, actually, I don't know. They didn't go upstairs so..."

Finn's heart stopped. "What? If they're not here and they're not upstairs, then where are they?"

"Relax Finn, I'm sure they just went home to hook up."

Finn felt his heart stop again as he imagined the drunkards _driving._ He ran over to his coat and the keys jangled in the pocket. Finn was certain he had arrhythmia now as he glanced outside at the darkness and obvious snow splattering against the windows. He rifled through the other coats and Kurt and Blaine's were gone.

Kurt and Blaine were drunk and outside.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt slumped against the other as they stumbled towards Kurt's house, pressing sloppy kisses to the other every few steps.<p>

"I love my boyfriend!" Kurt shouted into the night, kissing Blaine on the cheek when they passed under a streetlamp.

"And I love my boyfriend who loves me! Whoa!" Blaine said, sliding a bit as he finished his sentence. "Wow, it's icy," Blaine commented before bursting out into hysterical giggles.

"Mr. Point-out-the-obvious good job!"

"Shuttup!" Blaine slurred, sticking out his tongue. He grinned mischievously then darted his tongue out again to lick at the snowflakes on Kurt's cheek. Sober Kurt would have had a fit, but drunk Kurt just found it absolutely hilarious.

"_And you won't bring me down!_" Kurt sang loudly, hitting the note without a problem.

"_Bring me down!"_ Blaine echoed, voice wobbling everywhere.

"Shh, shh, baby. Don't," Kurt joked.

"I'll show you bring-you-down!" Blaine growled then tackled Kurt, rolling them around in the snow. He started tickling his boyfriend, making Kurt scream in giggles.

"Oh, Blaine! Cold, cold! Snow up my shirt!"

Blaine stopped and they laid in the snow together, hugging each other.

"This is so comfortable," Kurt yawned. "I'm tired Blaine. I'm so tired and relaxed. I've never been so relaxed and I feel so safe with you..."

Blaine nodded lazily, nuzzling his head against Kurt's chest. "I love you Kurt..." he sighed happily.

Their bodies started shivering as the warmth left them, but neither noticed since they had quickly fallen into a deep sleep. Eventually it transitioned into shudders and finally they were both still, the snow collecting on their shallow breathing forms.

Finn's heart raced as he called out "Kurt! Blaine! Kurt!" every block or so. Now he was starting to lose his cool and began hitting the horn as he made his second round around the block in Kurt's Navigator. He had already rushed home and searched every room (even under the beds) but they weren't there.

"They couldn't have gotten far, they couldn't have gotten farther than Badger," he mumbled to himself, knuckles white on the steering wheel. "Oh god Burt's going to kill me."

Just as Finn began turning around the corner for the third time, his car lights suddenly shined on two long mounds covered in a dusting of snow. He drove closer and it was clear that it was two bodies. They weren't even shivering.

"Kurt!" Finn screamed, almost jumping on his brother and shaking the thin body till his teeth rattled. Kurt's eyes fluttered open weakly, eyelashes sticking together.

"Finn," he croaked. "I'm s-s-s-so c-c-old. I'm-m-m s'c-cold," Kurt whined, sounding close to tears, teeth crashing together.

"It's okay, it's okay," Finn babbled, unsure if things really were okay. Finn's head whipped around looking for somebody to help him, but it was the dead of night. The exhaust from the un-parked car traveled their way.

Kurt's nose was bright red which contrasted sharply with his light blue lips. His skin was stark white and Finn rubbed his hand over Kurt's face (even though he knew in most situations Kurt would have bitch-slapped him) to push the snow off.

"B-b-b-b," Kurt stuttered, attempting to point at Blaine.

"Oh yeah, he's okay, don't worry." Once again Finn could possibly be lying through his teeth. He shoved Blaine, but he didn't even move. He slapped at his face a bit but he was still unresponsive.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried to shout, but it barely came out anymore than a cracked whisper. "Blaine, b-b-l-a-a-aine!"

"Kurt, shh, I'll get him up, just shh, don't talk-"

"Blaine! W-wake up!" Finn watched the panic bloom in Kurt's features. Finn wanted to cry, he couldn't take seeing Kurt so terrified, and not even scared for himself, but for Blaine!

Another set of headlights illuminated them and Finn called out, "Puck! I found them! Help!"

Though he questioned why Puck was driving when he was nearly drunk, Finn almost hugged Puck for showing up. Puck wordlessly lifted Blaine out of the snow and threw Blaine over his shoulder, running as fast as he could, stumbling a bit, but intent on getting him inside.

Kurt was full out screaming now as Finn cradled him in his arms, pressing the boy to his chest as if to radiate heat to him through his puffy vest. Finn's ears popped from the drunken shrieks Kurt unleashed and the man was dead weight in Finn's arms, but soon enough they were at the Hummel-Hudson front steps, Puck screaming at Finn to unlock the house.

Finn couldn't remember much from picking up Kurt to being inside the house, out of the dark, but he found himself gingerly setting Kurt next to his unresponsive boyfriend on the couch, trembling from the exertion and adrenaline. Puck started taking off Kurt and Blaine's jackets while Finn dialed 911.

"Hello? Yes, my brother and his friend got drunk and passed out in the snow. We're in the house now but-"

"_How long were they out there, sir?"_

"Um, I-I don't know, but no more than an 45 minutes. Um..."

"Tell her that they're not frost bitten," Puck said, looking over their faces. He tilted Kurt forward to pull his jacket off, then did the same for Blaine.

"_There's no noticeable frostbite?"_

"Correct," Finn said mechanically as Kurt started to spasm a bit.

Unsure of what to do, he ran over to Kurt and enveloped him in a bear hug. Finn held back a shiver as he felt how unbelievably cold his step brother was, but he held onto him tight while holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek.

Blaine was still unconscious.

"Puck, wake Blaine up," Finn pleaded.

"Blaine, Blainers?" Puck pushed the icy hair from Blaine's face, lightly began tapping all over. "He's not waking up," he reported, voice a bit panicky.

"_What is happening?"_ the woman asked calmly.

"Blaine isn't waking up!"

"_Sir, though this may sound odd, but we need you or whoever is there to hit Blaine in the groin, not hard enough to cause damage, but not too softly? Do you think you are capable of doing that without harming him?"_

Puck could hear the woman when Finn put it on speaker and he shrugged. "I'm sorry man," he apologized then hit Blaine in the crotch with the palm of his hand.

Blaine's eyes flew open for a second, then closed. His breathing sped up a fraction.

"_What happened?"_

"He's not dead, his eyes opened," Finn sighed in relief.

"_Good. Now you must remove all their clothing and dry them off. Do you think you need a paramedic? Your situation sounds serious, but I strongly believe they do not need to go to the hospital as long as you follow my directions exactly. Sir?"_

Finn nodded, then remembered that she wouldn't be able to see that. "Yes, thank you. Thank you."

Puck looked at Blaine and back to Finn. "Undress him?"

"Puck! Please!" Finn said. "You just have to do this! I'm not jumping for joy about undressing my _brother, _but I can't let anything happen to them, Puck. Please," Finn said as he stripped Kurt of his pants and shoes.

Puck sighed then undressed Blaine in record time, throwing a blanket over the naked body before running upstairs to find towels.

Finn raised an eyebrow when Puck came back down. "Hey," Puck shrugged. "Being a sex shark makes you an expert at disrobing."

"_Are they dried off?" _the woman asked just as Finn threw Kurt's underwear to the side and placed one of the towels Puck found on him.

"Yes ma'am. They seem um..." Finn racked his brain for the right term.

"Stable?" Puck interjected.

"Yeah, stable. Kurt is saying something, I'm not sure what. Blaine's eyes are open and really glassy. Are they okay?"

"_I think so. Are these two boys friends?"_

"Boyfriends actually. Why?"

"_Oh."_ The woman was paused for a second. _"Okay. Well then, no matter what the relation, I still need you boys to do one last thing for now. You need to put them in bed together naked. Yes, I know it sounds like an odd request, but this is boy-scouts one-oh-one. You need to get their body heat stable again and the most natural and least harmful way is by natural body heat. And since both their body heats are low right now, they will gradually warm the other up without giving a shock to either's body."_

"Oh Kurts' just gunna love this," Puck mumbled as he lifted the blanketed Blaine into his arms again. Finn wrapped the dried Kurt in a blanket as well and followed Puck up the stairs and into Kurt's room. They laid extra throws on the mattress then laid boys next to each other, removing the blankets. Both were dazed, but awake.

"Damn Anderson," Puck noted, rubbing a finger over the dark mark on Kurt's neck. "You sure know how to mark 'em."

Finn shot Puck a look that could kill.

"Finn? Why are y-you w-watching me and B-blaine have sex?" Kurt slurred out, eyes unfocused.

"Shh, no you're not having sex with Blaine, but I need you to hold onto him really tight okay?"

Kurt nodded weakly, but barely moved his arms or legs.

Suddenly Blaine whined. "Why c-c-can't I move my arms. I-I wanna touch Kur..." he croaked out, voice extremely hoarse.

"Here," Finn said softly, breathing easier now that Blaine was speaking. With the help of Puck again, they pushed the boyfriends flush together and draped their arms over the other.

"Better," Blaine mumbled, weakly nuzzling his head against Kurt's. Kurt gradually entwined their legs together, both instinctively scavenging for more warmth.

Finn ran around the house grabbing every blanket and throw he could find until Kurt and Blaine were buried under a two foot mound of sheets.

"Okay Finn, calm down, the lady said they're going to be fine and that we could always take them to the hospital later for a check up. She said they might be in shock when they wake up though." Puck wandered over to the thermostat and clicked it up a few notches. He rolled his shoulders a few times then said, "You did good, Finn." He clapped his hand on Finn's back then left.

* * *

><p><strong>SMUT AND CONCLUSION NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks again iplusc! You're such a sweetheart and I hope you like this story! (Also iplusc is on Tumblr as iwrotethatline, check her out!)<strong>

**Okay, I looked up the procedures for treating hypothermia so this is SOMEWHAT legit, but DO NOT think this is accurate! If interested, look up further info. The thing with hitting Blaine in the crotch is a trick a doctor pulled on my father when he had a seizure... but with a needle. Yah. But it _is_ a last-resort type of thing.**

**Reviews are nice! :3 Seriously, it takes two seconds to leave a comment. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt clutched his mug tightly, knuckles white as he brought it to his mouth again. Blaine sat with one leg behind him, both still naked underneath the covers. Finn was almost delirious with exhaustion, because he had stayed up till 3 in the morning to see Kurt and Blaine wake up.

Kurt had a bit of a panic attack and so did Blaine which, in the end, made Finn think his hair was turning white by the second. Once they calmed down, Finn brought them hot chocolate as the woman on the phone had suggested and only forgot to add the water once!

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt repeated for the hundredth time. Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck, rubbing his back with his unoccupied hand.

"Finn, I don't know how to ever repay you," Blaine said sincerely.

"Guys, I said to stop thanking me! All I care about right now is getting you two strong enough to get to the hospital... then never mentioning any of this to Mom or Burt.

"Agreed," they said.

A shiver went through Kurt's body.

"Are you cold?" Blaine whispered, trying to shimmy even closer to Kurt than he was already (which was literally impossible). Both were still naked under the covers to conserve the warmth.

"No. I'm just thinking about... what if Finn hadn't found us," his voice squeaked. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Or what if he only found me and you were still out there. Or if we had passed out in the street and a car ran over us. We could have still been out there dead," Kurt rushed out, on the edge of another panic attack.

"Calm down, breathe Kurt," both Finn and Blaine soothed.

After a few moments of silence Blaine murmured, "What a way to sober up though, eh?" He shook his head sadly and placed his finished mug on the side table, wrapping both arms around Kurt now. He admired Finn for being totally cool with his step brother and boyfriend being naked and pressed together underneath some blankets while he sat about a foot away, but after having to undress them in the first place, he supposed that this wasn't too big of a deal.

"Finn, maybe we should just go to the hospital tomorrow," Kurt paused and glanced at the clock. 3:45AM. "Erm, later today in the afternoon or something. I just kind of need to be home right now."

Finn lumbered up from his seat and rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay, I really need to go to sleep. But before you guys go back to sleep, could you, like, look over each others bodies for any frostbite? I couldn't bring myself to examine your bodies while you were sleeping. No offense."

"None taken," Blaine replied, cheeks reddening a bit.

Finn left with a loud yawn and added, "I will be in my room if you need anything! Anything."

Kurt finished his hot chocolate and pulled Blaine around to his front, wrapping his legs and arms around his back, molding them back together.

They stayed like that for 10 minutes, just breathing the other in and _feeling_ the other. At the same moment, they seemed to snap out of their trance and bring their mouths together, silent tears streaming. They parted after what felt like forever, petting each others bodies and hair, mapping out every indent and imperfection.

"We should do the check over," Blaine suggested, resting his forehead against Kurt's, but making no move to do so.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll do you first."

Kurt shifted back a bit and checked over Blaine's back and chest while Blaine looked his hands and arms over. Kurt finally pushed the covers off, sticky with their sweat; they trembled from the sudden air flow to their warm bodies. Kurt stretched Blaine's legs out and checked them over too. He was fine.

When Blaine noticed that he was done, he gently pressed Kurt onto his back, hovering over his long figure. His eyes traveled up his boyfriend's body endlessly. He brought his face close to Kurt's chest, skimming his nose down his torso, breathing in his slightly damp smelling skin.

His fingers floated over Kurt's legs, teasing the hair there and rubbing under his thighs. Kurt's eyes floated shut with a heavy breath, long lashes resting beautifully on his cheeks. His body was flushed and he squirmed even though this wasn't the first time Blaine had ever seen him naked. Blaine took this moment to press another soft kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt responded just as gently, their lips making sweet smacking sounds from the constant breaking apart.

Blaine shifted Kurt over so he was on his front, Blaine sitting lightly on lower back. Now he skimmed his lips back and forth down Kurt's smooth back before leaning back and massaging his tense muscles.

Kurt emitted another sighed, getting comfortable and relaxing his tendons. Blaine watched in fascination as his lover breathed, the muscles contracting in his lower back. His skin was flawless and so touchable. His hair was the best shade of brown and glinted hints of red in the sunlight. He had slight definition, but showed so much strength whenever he held Blaine. Everything about Kurt was just so... beautiful.

Blaine didn't realize he was crying until Kurt rolled underneath him and enveloped him in a hug.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt whispered to him, rubbing.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you like that. Or ever. I... I love you Kurt."

Kurt's breath hitched. "Really?"

"Yes, Kurt. So much," he repeated, pressing kisses to wherever he could reach.

"I love you too, Blaine." He hiccuped. "I can't imagine not seeing you ever again. It would, it would _kill_ me."

Blaine gripped at Kurt's neck, tangling his fingers into the short hair there. Their bodies automatically rolled upwards together. Kurt gasped a bit when he felt Blaine grow against his thigh, the heat seeming to spread to his own dick.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hair back a bit. "I want to have sex with you," Blaine said, voice a bit rough. "Tonight has just reminded me how short life is and how... mortal we are. I could lose you any day or vise-versa. Tonight just made me appreciate you so much more and realize just how much I want and love you. I want to make love to you right now."

Kurt stared unblinking into his eyes. "Thank you for saying that... because I've been thinking the same thing all night." He emitted a bit of a laugh and his eyes brimmed with tears.

Blaine broke into a huge smile, one that seemed to take up his entire face and crinkle his eyes into the sweetest shape. Kurt couldn't help but pull him close and just rock them together. His hands traveled up and down Blaine's back, flattening him against his own form.

The room seemed to fill with the sound of lips pressing against skin, sheets shifting over bodies, and soft sighs of "Blaine" and "Kurt." Their bodies rocked together for some time, placing soft kisses on the other and taking all the time in the world. Blaine mapped out Kurt's body with his lips meanwhile Kurt traced over every muscle on his boyfriend. This continued for at least a half hour until Kurt decided that he wanted to move onto the next step.

"Blaine," he began in a sterner tone, breaking the silence they had kept up for 30 seconds. "Now, we need to do this now," he growled, eyes dark due to his huge pupils.

Blaine licked his bottom lip then kissed Kurt again, but with much more force this time, rolling their already naked bodies together. Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth and dug his fingers into the black curls when the lengths of their members rubbed flush together. Blaine watched in fascination as tendons in Kurt's neck and forearms became prominent as his whole body tensed. Without thinking about what he was doing, he grazed his teeth over the skin where the impressions were making Kurt fall apart at the seams beneath him. Blaine latched his lips onto the pale flesh at the hollow of Kurt's throat and sucked. Kurt's hand was shaking where it was still tangled in his hair, and his breath was loud and warm on Blaine's own shoulder.

"Oh god, oh god," Kurt panted. "I'm right there, I'm going to-"

"No," Blaine growled and pinched the base of Kurt's dick. "Wait a few more minutes, for me."

Kurt made a pathetic mewling sound to which he blushed afterward. Blaine though found it absolutely wonderful and had to put his lips back onto the man he loved.

"Do you have condoms?" Blaine asked, barely breaking the kiss.

"In the drawer," Kurt gasped out as he grabbed Blaine's ass, kneading the muscle.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away a bit so he could reach over to grab a condom and lube. He tore the condom package with his teeth then started to place it over Kurt's erection.

"What? No Blaine, I want _you_ to fuck me," Kurt said in an adorably shocked tone.

"Ohmygod I love you," Blaine breathed, needing to kiss Kurt again so hard that his lips felt numb when he pulled back. Blaine sat on Kurt's stomach to smear some of his pre cum over his dick then roll the rubber on.

Blaine propped a pillow underneath Kurt's hips and pressed his thumb against the tight ring. Kurt's thighs tensed. Blaine rubbed his other hand along them. "Relax for me," he said, kissing his forehead. Kurt closed his eyes and did that as Blaine slid a finger inside him. Kurt's face grew red as he held his breath, waiting for the pain, but it was not as extreme as he had expected. After a few minutes Blaine pushed a second in, twisting around and stretching Kurt as best as he could.

Little groans sputtered from Kurt's lips. Blaine collected some of his precum and lube, spreading it on his fingers to finally put a third in. He rubbed around until Kurt jerked up a few times to signal that Blaine had found his prostate.

Kurt's arms shook as he gripped the edges of the bed. "Blaine."

"You're so beautiful, Kurt."

"Blaine, I think I'm ready. Are you?"

Knowing he didn't need to answer, Blaine used his unoccupied hand to grab the lube and spread it over his already rubber-clad cock. He positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and closed his eyes as he kissed Kurt sweetly while pressing into his body.

Kurt bit on Blaine's bottom lip as he adjusted to Blaine's parts inside him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he realized that an actual extremity of Blaine was _inside_ his body. "Move," he whispered so softly that Blaine barely heard him. Blaine pushed in farther, totally inside Kurt and wishing he could go even deeper just to be closer to him.

Blaine slowly shifted his hips back and forth, moving Kurt with him. Blaine emitted a low growl as his waist rolled slowly into Kurt, feeling and savoring every part of the movement. Kurt's body responded by shifting in time with Blaine.

"Tell me what you need Kurt."

"Just touch me. And I need you to go faster. Touch me."

Even though they were pressed together, Blaine slid his hand between them and stroked Kurt slowly, matching the pace of his thrusts until he used his other his to hold behind Kurt's knee.

Kurt gasped and pushed Blaine's face against his neck as Blaine suddenly began moving very rapidly. The bed made creaking sounds as Blaine's hips really started to snap into the sountertenor's ass. Kurt forgot about the initial pain of Blaine entering him and now focused on the wonderful friction Blaine was creating while he pounded into him. Blaine kissed Kurt again, trying in vain to add a bit of technique to his rapid thrusting.

"I'm clo-"

"Me too."

Neither was sure who said what, but after a few more seconds of the sound of slapping skin, both peaked. Kurt flushed bright red as the last thrust that sent him over the edge pressed perfectly against his prostate just as Blaine lightly dragged his nails against Kurt's cock. Kurt had tensed tightly around Blaine's member and at the first sign to Kurt's orgasm, Blaine let himself go as well, pushing himself as close to his lover as possible.

Suddenly the only sound and feeling was their breathing. Blaine laid on top of Kurt while the thinner boy absentmindedly stroked his hair.

"I love you so much," Blaine finally said. A few more moments and he started to lift himself up when Kurt wrapped his arms back around him. "Kurt, don't you want me to pull-"

"Shh, no, it's fine. I kinda like it. Just being this intimate and close to you. I love you."

"If you live to be one hundred years old, I hope I live to be one hundred minus one day years old so that I never have to know what it's like to live without you," Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt giggled and pressed their foreheads together. "Winnie the Pooh quote? Really?"

"More or less."

Kurt kissed his nose. "You're such a dork. And I love you for it." Kurt laid back on the bed and started laughing. "We just had sex," Kurt breathed, a giant smile spreading over his face.

Blaine snuggled in next to him, entwining their legs and resting his head on his shoulder. "No," he whispered to Kurt. "We just made love."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this fic! Once again this was written by prompting of iplusc (Twitter) iwrotethatline (Tumblr) who is AMAAZZZIINNNGGG!**

**Please send me your reviews even though it's summer and sometimes it's harder to review. Review later if you rather! Sorry for the slow update!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
